Hurt Love
by RAE-asr-jhope
Summary: Ia mencintai Jung Ho Seok, Ia menyayangi Jung Ho Seok, Ia terlalu menyayangi sosok itu, sampai ia harus terlibat dalam cinta yang menyakitkan. Terlalu menyakitkan malah. Dan ia hanya akan menanti sebuah keputusan yang akan di ucapkan oleh sosok itu. Jeon JungKook, Jung HoSeok. YAOI


Tittle : Hurt Love

Genre : Yaoi, boy X boy,

Rating : General

Cast : Jung Ho Seok a.k.a J-Hope BTS

Jeon Jung Kook a.k.a Jungkook BTS

Other BTS's members (crack pairs)

Author : OhSeMin ak.a OhS'M12

Notes :

Ini Fanfict BTS saya yang pertama, dan FF ini saya buat waktu saya pertama kali kenal sama Bangtan Boys, dan juga karena saya tidak tahu urutan member BTS dari yang paling tua sampai yang paling kecil, mohon dimaklumi saja jika saya menjadikan di sini yang paling tua adalah Jin, lalu Rap Monster, Jimin, J-Hope, V, Suga, dan Jungkook di posisi magnae. Sebenarnya saya tidak tahu ini FF saya yang ke berapa, tapi ini yang jelas adalah FF saya yang pertama kali di post.

Oke, karena saya author baru di sini, mohon bantuannya. Dan saya menerima kritik dan saran anda semua,asalkan jangan menyinggung hati saya.

Sepertinya saya terlalu banyak bacot, EXO-key, langsung saja,

AWAS TYPO(S)...

NO BASH !... NO PLAGIAT !... DON'T BE SILENT READERS ,,,, RCL PLEASE !

**Hurt Love/chapt.1**

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12.30 malam. Dorm BTS telah sepi dan semua lampu telah dimatikan. Kecuali satu ruangan yang lampunya masih menyala, dapur. Seorang namja imut tengah duduk di kursi meja makan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja makan. Sepertinya namja itu bukan hanya duduk, tetapi tertidur.

TAP TAP TAP. Seorang namja cantik memasuki dapur itu. Ia berdiri di samping pintu tatkala melihat seseorang tidur di ruangan itu.

" Magnae..." ujar orang itu pelan. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Orang itu mendekati orang yang dipanggilnya magnae tadi.

"_Jungkook-ah, _bangun. Disini dingin." Ujar namja itu lagi. Namun si magnae a.k.a Jungkook tetap diam tak bergeming.

"_Jungkook-ah_..." ia sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh si magnae itu.

"_Jeon JungKook_..."

"Yaaaa !" namja itu berteriak tepat diatas telinga sang magnae.

"_Hyung_, jangan ganggu Jungkook. Kepala Jungkook sakit hyunggg..." ujar Jungkook

"Alasan saja ! Cepat bangun, disini dingin !" bentak namja itu.

"V hyung, bukankah sudah Jungkook bilangin, kepala Jungkook sakit hyungg,,jungie lagi sakit. Kepala Jungie pusing hyungg..." ucap Jungkook.

Namja itu a.k.a V, menyentuh dahi Jungkok dengan telapak tangannya.

"Jungkook-ah, kau sakit ? kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi ?"cerocos V. Jungkook hanya diam.

"Namjoon hyunggg ! Jungkook sakit !" teriak V.

Tak berselang lama, datanglah Namjoon, Jin, J-Hope, dan suga.

"yang benar saja kau Taehyung ?" " Ya sudah kalau kau tidak percaya hyung !"~V

Namjoon menyentuh kening jungkook.

"Ya Tuhan ! Badannya panas sekali !" ~ Namjoon.

"Hyung, jangan teriak-teriak , kepala Jungkook sakit ... " rengek jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah, kita pindah ke kamar ne ?"ujar J Hope.

Jungkok sempat akan menggeleng, namun setelah tahu siapa yang berbicara, ia tidak jadi menggeleng dan memilih untuk bangkit dari duduknya.

Namun karena tubuhnya yang lemah dan kepalanya yang masih pusing, tubuh jungkook limbung dan jatuh pingsan tepat di depan j Hope. Refleks, J Hope menangkap (?) tubuh Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah !" pekik semua orang.

"Hoseok-ah, cepat bawa dia kekamar !" suruh Namjoon.

"Ne Hyung," Hoseok a.k.a J Hope segara mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dan membawanya kedalam kamar mereka. J Hope membaringkan Jungkook diatas tempat tidurnya dan menyelimutinya.

"Kenapa dia bisa sakit ?" keluh suga.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia kecapean," timpal V.

J Hope memandang wajah damai nan pucat di depannya itu dengan tatapan kawatir. Ia membelai lembut surai hitam milik Jungkook.

"Jungie, kenapa kau bisa sakit ?" batin J-Hope.

"Hoam, Hope-ah, gua mau kembali ke kamar dulu. Kasian Jimin," ujar Jin lalu pergi ke luar ruangan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Aku juga mau kembali kekamar. Kajja Hyung," ujar Suga lalu keluar ruangan sambil menarik tangan V.

Kini tinggalah J Hope dan namjoon yang berada di kamar itu. " Jaga dia." Ujar namjoon dingin lalu keluar ruangan. J Hope menghela nafas lalu berbaring di samping Jungkook dan memeluknya pelan.

" Saranghae Jungie,"ujarnya dalam hati.

J Hope memasukkan beberapa tas para member BTS kedalam bagasi Van mereka.

"Hopie hyung,"panggil seseorang. J Hope menoleh.

"Suga. Sedang apa kau disini ?" tanya j Hope.

"Sedang memperhatikanmu hyung." Jawan suga.

" Memperhatikanku ?" tanya J Hope heran.

" Ne ," Suga mengguk.

"Hahaha... yang benar saja," J Hope tertawa renyah.

"Aisshh Hyung ! Memangnya hanya Jungkook saja yang boleh memperhatikanmu ?!" suga cemberut.

J Hope mengacak rambut Suga. " Tentu tidak Yoongi. Memang Jungkook siapaku ? Kok hanya dia saja yang boleh memperhatikanku ?" jawab sekaligus tanya J Hope.

"Bukankah dia pacarmu ?" ujar Suga.

"Ani. Siapa yang bilang dia pacarku ?"

BRUKK. J Hope dan Suga menoleh. Mereka melihat Jungkook yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan tasnya.

"Jungkook ?" ~ J Hope.

"Maaf hyung, aku menguping." Ujar Jungkook lalu beranjak pergi.

"Jungkook-ah !" J Hope mengejar Jungkook.

"Uhh, katanya tidak pacaran. Tapi kelakuannya seperti itu." Gerutu Suga dalam hati.

Jungkook terus saja berlari. Hatinya sakit mendengar perkataan J Hope tentang dirinya. Bagaimana bisa J Hope berkata seperti itu pada Suga, padahal kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. J Hope dan dirinya sudah pacaran secara sembunyi-sembunyi 2 minggu yang lalu. Dan juga kenapa J Hope begitu mesra dengan Suga ?

"Jungkook-ah," sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakan Jungkook.

"Hyung lepaskan..." ujar Jungkook pelan.

"Ani." Jawab J Hope tegas.

"Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf tadi ? Kenapa kau tidak mau lepaskan Hyung ?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak mau lepaskan ?!" J Hope balik bertanya dengan nada tegas.

"Hyung..." lirih Jungkook.

"Yaa ! Hoseok-ah, Jungkook-ah ! Kajja !" teriak manager Hyung dari kejauhan.

J Hope menghela nafas dan melepaskan tangan Jungkook.

" Kajja, kita kembali." Ujar J Hope lembut.

Jungkook menggeleng.

"Hyung duluan saja. Aku masih ingin disini sebentar."

"Kau masih sakit Jungie, ini tidak baik untukmu." Ucap J Hope.

'Hyung pergi dulu saja! Jungkook masih ingin disini !"

"Jungkook-ah..."

"Hyung !"

"Arasseo," J Hope mengalah dan memilih pergi lebih dulu.

"Mana Jungkook ?" tanya Namjoon saat J Hope memasuki van. "Dia masih ingin disana katanya." Jawab J-Hope lalu duduk di bangku deretan tengah yang masih kosong. Tepatnya di belakang kemudi.

Tak berapa lama, pintu Van kembali dibuka dan menampakka seorang Jeon Jung Kook.

"Suga hyung, kau boleh duduk dengan Hopie Hyung. Aku akan duduk dengan V hyung." Ujar Jungkook lalu duduk disamping V dan Suga duduk disamping J Hope didepan Jungkook.

"Kau baik-baik saja magnae ?" tanya Jimin yang duduk di bangku paling belakang bersama jin.

"Ne, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah menghawatirkanku." Ujar Jungkook.

Jungkook terdiam. Ia memandang keluar jendela sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian tidur, karena perjalanan menuju dorm sangat jauh. Kalian pasti lelah." Ujar manager hyung. " Ne Hyung," jawab semuanya kecuali Jungkook. Tak berlangsung lama, van sudah sepi. Semua member BTS dan manager hyung sudah tidur, kecuali Jungkook. Ia menatap jalanan yang sedang hujan gerimis sambil terus menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis.

"Hiks..." akhirnya sebuah iosakan lolos dari bibir indah sang magnae.

J Hope yang duduk didepannya dan juga sedang tidak tidur trkejut mendengarnya. " Jungkook-ah," batinnya.

"Hiks...Hiks..." isakannya makin terdengar. J Hope hendak bangkit dan bertukar posisi dengan V namun tidak jadi karena Suga tidur sambil bersandar di bahunya. " Kumohon Jungie, jangan menangis.." batin J Hope.

" Hiks...Hiks...Hyungg..." isakan Jungkook makin keras. Jungkook menghapus air matanya. "Aku tidak boleh menangis," batinnya. Jungkook mengeratkan jaketnya. Entah mengapa udara terasa begitu dingin bagi Jungkook.

" Jungie.." panggil J Hope.

"wae hyungg ? Kenapa kau tidak tidur ?" jawab Jungkook.

" Hyung akan tidur jika kau juga tidur. Istirahatlah, kau masih sakit." Ujar J Hope.

"Tidak perlu hyung. Hyung saja yang tidur." Jawab Jungkook.

J Hope menghela nafas dan memilih untuk tidur.

"Jungkook-ah, ayo bangun. Kita sudah sampai." Ujar V sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Jungkook.

"TaeHyung-ah, kau turun saja. Biar aku yang bangunkan Jungkook" ujar J Hope.

"Baiklah," V turun dari Van dan memasuki Dorm dengan yang lainnya.

"Jungie.., ireona," ucap J Hope.

"eummhhh..." Jungkook menggumam pelan.

" Baiklah, lanjutkan tidurmu chagi. Hyung akan menemanimu disini." Ujar J Hope lalu duduk di samping Jungkook. J Hope memposisikan kepala jungkook untuk bersandar pada bahunya dan ia menyandarkan kepalanya sendiri di atas kepala jungkook.

" Hoseok-ah, apa kau di-"

"sstt...hyung !"

"Ups, mian." Manager hyung segera turun dari Van sambil cekikikan setelah melihat adegan di dalam Van.

"Ya tuhan ! Ponselku tertinggal di mobil !" panik Namjoon dan segera berbalik arah menuju Van mereka untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Namjoon-ah, kau mau kemana?" tanya manager hyung.

"Mau ngambil ponsel di mobil, hyung." Jawab Namjoon.

"Ooohhh, tapi jangan berisik saat mengambilnya,"

"Memangnya kenapa hyung ?" heran Namjoon.

"Hoseok dengan Jungkook sedang tidur di dalam," jawab maanager hyung lalu berjalan meninggalkan Namjoon.

"Hoseok ? Jungkook ?" batin Namjoon.

"Awas kau Jung Hoseok !" Namjoon pun berlari menuju Van dan membuka pintu van.

"yaa, Jung Ho Seok," ia menyenggol lengan J-Hope.

J Hope membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat itu. "Wae hyung ?" tanyanya kemudian.

Namjoon menatap J Hope tajam, lalu beralih menatap Jungkook yang tertidur pulas di bahu J Hope.

"Hyung, Jika kau ingin mengajakku berkelahi. Aku terima itu, tapi setidaknya biarkan Jungkook istirahat dulu hyung. Kasihan dia, dia masih sakit." Ucap J Hope.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke dalam, eoh ?!" tanya Namjoon sinis.

"Awalnya sih begitu, tapi Jungkook tidak mau bangun hyung," jawab J hope.

"Bukankah kau bisa menggendongnya ?" tanya Namjoon lagi.

"Hah, jika Jungkook mau, aku sudah melakukannya dari tadi hyung. Sayangnya, jungkook ingin tidur di sini," ujar J Hope sambil menunjuk bahunya yang di gunakan tidur oleh Jungkook.

"Well, terserah kau saja. Yang penting, jaga dia baik-baik !" ujar Namjoon lalu keluar dari Van.

"Tidak kau suruh pun, aku sudah pasti menjaganya." Batin J Hope.

**TBC**

Gomaweo~

Review please~

Kangsahamida...~


End file.
